Never Let Her Go
by judyg
Summary: A one-shot that takes place about 20 years in the future. Molly Logan visit her parents, Mike & Bailey, for dinner and to dicuss plans for her wedding...


**Thanks, as always, to spookycc for the support, confidence and beta.**

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my stories, I appreciate it. : )

**Never Let Her Go**

Molly Logan sat silently in the passenger seat, lost in thought as she watched the passing scenery through the car window. Her fiancé, David Jamison, glanced at her as he brought the car to a stop alongside the curb in front of her parents' home.

"You OK?" he asked as he cut the engine.

"Nervous," she replied with a hesitant smile.

"Nervous? You?" the man's deep voice shook with laughter. Of all the things Molly Logan was, nervous was never one of them. She was a self-confident, stubborn, outspoken young woman. David had been certain that these traits had been inherited from her mother and reinforced by her father.

A detective with the NYPD, David had met several co-workers who had remembered Mike Logan. They had been eager to tell stories of the man and his reputation as a hot-heated but dedicated cop. When Molly had taken her new boyfriend home to meet her parents, David had been anxious. In his thirty years, he had never been serious enough about a relationship to ask to meet the girl's parents.

Upon entering the home for the first time, David had been met with warmth and acceptance. It was obvious that the Logan's were a loving couple, devoted to each other even after twenty years of marriage. They were openly affectionate and teasing, qualities that had been sadly lacking in David's own parents.

"Honey, you have nothing to be nervous about," David assured her. "I already asked your parents for their permission to propose to you, so it's not like your old man is going to kick my ass."

Molly couldn't help but laugh at this. Although her father was now in his late sixties, she didn't doubt for a moment that he might be able to hold his own in a fight with David if the need should arise. She was grateful that the two men got along so well and seemed to form a bond over their shared interest in police work and their love for Molly.

"Well, maybe I'm just nervous facing them for the first time since you did propose," Molly replied, unable to put her apprehensions into words.

*************

Mike saw the car pull up and called to Bailey.

"They're here!"

"Where?" Bailey entered the room, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Outside. They're still in the car," he replied.

"Then they aren't here yet," she teased, pinching her husband's side playfully. "Come away from the door and let them have their privacy."

"She's my daughter and I just want to make sure they're alright out there."

"She's **our **daughter who happens to be a grown woman. If she and David are having a conversation, it's private and we don't need to spy on them. If she needs your help, I'm certain she'll ask for it," Bailey slid her hand into Mike's. "Come into the kitchen with me."

"You need help setting the table?" he asked, following behind her.

"Maybe, maybe I just want your undivided attention for a few minutes," she flirted and Mike laughed even as he pulled her into his arms and caught her lips in a passionate knee-weakening kiss.

*************

Once dinner had been eaten and memories shared, everyone sat around the kitchen table discussing wedding dates, bridal party members and where the reception would be held. Bailey saw Mike's eyes widen imperceptibly before he met her gaze.

"Why not Lennie B's?" Bailey asked.

"Well, it's not fair to you and Daddy," Molly hedged. "I mean, you're the parents of the bride and should want to be enjoying yourselves, not overseeing the details…"

"We'll be overseeing the details no matter where you decide to have the reception. It's your wedding and you can choose any place you want," Mike replied. "But if you're worried about me and your Mom, don't. This is your day, not ours and we just want it to be perfect for you and David."

"If you're sure, we'd really love to have the reception at Lennie B's – just like you and Mom did when you got married," Molly was relieved that her parents had no objection to using the same restaurant that held so many wonderful memories.

"Oh, Molly, we just want everything to be perfect for you," Bailey smiled.

"It will be perfect no matter what, as long as the family is all there and Daddy to give me away…"

"What?" Mike met Molly's gaze across the table.

"You're going to give me away," she repeated.

"No, I'm not," Mike shook his head, looking from Molly to David and back to Molly.

"Daddy! You have to. It's tradition. Every girl dreams of her father walking her down the aisle and giving her away."

"I – you seemed like you were OK with us getting married when I asked you for your blessing," David joined the conversation, looking very uncertain at the moment.

"I am OK with you marrying my daughter, son," Mike was quick to assure him.

"Then why won't you give me away?" Tears filled Molly's eyes and she felt as if her world would end without her father by her side.

Mike took his daughter's hand in his, squeezing it lovingly as tears filled his own hazel eyes. His mind traveled back through the years, revisiting the first moment he'd ever seen her, running out the door of his apartment building, and he caught her in a single armed hold to protect her from running into the parking lot. The day that he had returned home from an undercover assignment, he could still feel his heart burst with pride when she called him "Daddy" for the first time. The moment their adoption was finalized and they left the courthouse as a family and the day that Mike took her to school to officially change her school records to read "Molly Logan". The years may have flown by but those memories, and countless others, would forever be etched in Mike's mind.

"I'll walk you down the aisle, Little Bit - but I'll never give you away."


End file.
